How to make class fun, Logan Style!
by FaraohJessyVandaloreI
Summary: My very first Zoey 101 FanFiction. Now it's about Dustin and Logan, it's not a love story though, Logan has a boring class, Dustin sits under his desk. What could happen right? Yes it's a guyxguy story, don't like it, then don't read it. Rated M for a reason. Enjoy.


How to make class fun, Logan Style!

* * *

Well this time i wanted to try something new, so i wrote a Zoey 101 story.  
I must admite that i haven't seen the show for a while, so the big Zoey 101 fans may find some backgroundmistakes, i do apologize for that.  
And i never got English in school so if my writing has flaws, just ignore them.

As always i like to say : I dont have any rights to the tv show Zoey 101, there episodes or characters.

(PS : For my Zack and Cody fans, i know you are waiting for my new story, but i had a little writer's block.  
But im back working on it, so hold on a little longer. Thank You All.)

Now the story.

Zoey's class got an asignment to make a presentation about any topic of choice. The boys had their presentations last week, most picked sports.  
Now it wass the girl's turn. Most picked nature and how to save the planet... , you know things that Logan finds mega boring.  
So he made sure he had some entertainment during class. a.k.a. Dustin.

Hope you enjoy this Vandalorian Production of : "How to make class fun, Logan Style!"

* * *

Logan and Chase went towards their classroom. Today they were going to see the presentations of the girls, the boys had to do theirs the week before.  
Logan hated these lessons, its always so boring to listen to those presentations. Especially from Quin-like girls, the moment they open their mouth, you just wanne sleep.  
Last year Logan was busted when he wass listening to his Ipod while the girls did their presentations. Ever since then, the teacher kept an eye on him.  
But he hated to listen to those boring girls.

Dustin : "Hi Chase. Hi Logan." Dustin greeted the 2 upperclassmen as he passed by.

Logan suddenly stopped and looked back at Dustin. He had an idea and caught up with the young blond.

Logan : "Dustin buddy. Where are you going ?"

Dustin : "To my room, i only had 1 class today."

Logan : "So your free ?"

Dustin nodded with his usual smile. Logan wrapped his arm around the young guy's shoulder. "How would you like to help a senior student?"

Dustin : "Who ?"

Logan tapped Dustin on the head. "Me, you idiot!"

Dustin : "Well... i do need some money to go to the movies friday."

Logan laughed. "Nothing for free huh? You look more like me every day. Okay 20 bucks deal?"

Dustin : "What do i need to do ?"

Logan walked towards the class as he told Dustin his idea.

* * *

Logan went into the classroom, it wass a new build room, shaped like an auditorium. Except that instead of lots of chairs next to eachother, their were desks for two students each.  
As he went to his desk (which wass right at the door, so he sat at the top of the class.), he tried to look under the desk to make sure Dustin wass underneath.  
Yep there he wass. Dustin sat underneath Logan's desk, they had wooden panels in the front.  
So perfect for nobody to see him. Maybe Chase could, since he sat next to Logan, but he always stared at Zoey, so no problem.

Logan's idea went perfectly. As soon as the lights would go out and those anoying girls start yapping around, Logan would casually place 1 earpiece in his ear.  
Dustin would then start his Ipod, this way nobody would see the light from the Ipod and the teacher (Who always kept an eye on Logan.) would see both of Logans hands on the desk. Just one change, Logan got tired of listening to music.

Logan had become a big porn freak.  
He had great porn on his laptop, he watched it almost every day,  
So mutch, that he only needed to hear the sound, to mentally picture it. So He putted many sounds of girls moaning on his Ipod.

This would be fun. Those girls may be boring, but they did look good. So now he could look at the girls, while hearing some hot moaning.  
Hey it sounds weird, but Logan liked to hear it. Fantasizing the sound is only half as hot as to hear it.

"Okay everyone ! Let's get started with Ms Brooks her presentation about 'Saving the environment'. Mr Matthews please turn off the lights."

Logan : 'Yeah hurry up Chase, If i hear one more 'Save the Earth' speech from that blond, i'm gonna jump of the roof.'

As Chase turned of the lights and Zoey started her projector on the white screen, Logan quickly placed the earpiece in his ear.  
He placed one hand underneath the desk and snapped with his fingers to signal Dustin to press 'Play'.  
Logan laid himself casually back on his chair as he heared the delicious moaning through the earpiece of college girls from his porn movie 'College Girls Gone Bad'.

Logan smiled as he recognized the sound. 'Oh yeah, i loved that movie.' Logan started to look around and saw 2 hot girls a few seats infront of him. 'Yeah, those i would do.'  
Logan's member started to rise in his boxers. He couldn't help himself, seeing those hot girls and hearing that moaning... Yep he got horney.  
'Damm it, i got a boner! And that stupid teacher keeps looking at me. Damm!'

Now Logan had a problem, He wanted to jerk off badly, but not really an option when the teacher keeps watching you.  
Logan started to feel uncomfurtable, his member almost begged to be released from the repressing fabric.

Dustin (who wass still sitting under the desk) started to notice Logan's feet moving nervously. As he looked up Logans legs, he saw a huge bulge in his pants.

This wass new to Dustin, seeing something that big? That cant be Logan's member right? Dustin's eyes kept looking at the larger growing bulge. Why ? Why did he keep looking at it ?

Dustin got curious, he placed his hands on Logan's knee to get closer. Offcourse Logan got surprised and looked down to see Dustin's hand on his knee.  
Again he got an idea, eventhow he would like a girl to do it... But desperate times...  
He took another 20 bucks from his pocket and placed it above Dustin's hand.

Dustin wasn't sure why Logan gave him more money, but hey 20 bucks is 20 bucks. But as he took the money, Logan grabbed Dustin's hand from his knee and placed it on to the bulge.  
Logan moved his chair closer to the desk to make sure Chase or the teacher wouldn't notice it. Dustin's hand started trimbling, that bulge felled warm and hard.

Dustin : 'Is that really Logan's dick?'  
He couldn't believe it, the fact Logan just gave him money dind't even matter, Dustin started to rub the bulge. Logan wasnt into guys, but he wass to horney to care.  
But as Dustin kept rubbing, Logan got inpatient.

Logan : 'What is that guy doing? i dindt pay him to rub it!'

Logan again placed his hand under the desk and unzipped his pants. Dustin was now face to face to the bulge in Logan's boxers.  
Logan pointed at the bulge and made a fist infront of Dustin's eyes and went up and down, making it clear what he wanted.

Dustin : 'He wants me to jerk him off?! No way!'

But Dustin did took the money and most off all... He wanted to see that big thing underneath that fabric, cause no way that Logan wass THAT big.  
He unbuttoned the 2 buttons from the ocean blue shorts and placed his righthand inside it. His hand quickly made contact with something hot and hard.  
As he took it out off the boxers, he finally saw it. A massive tanned hardend member, only inches away from his lips. His eyes got locked on to it, part of him wanted to run away, afterall he dind't sign up to do... this. But why couldn't he let it go?!

And why did he wetten his lips ? Dustin got a weird feeling over him, here he had Logan's member and he is expected to jerk it off.  
But his lips got wetter and he started to feel hungry. Logan wants him to jerk him off, but to be honest? Dustin wanted a taste.

'I only need to jerk him off. I only need to jerk him off. I only need to ... Oh screw him!' Dustin couldn't take it anymore.  
Dustin wettend his lips with his tongue and placed a kiss on Logan's tip.

Logan almost fell off his chair as he felled the contact. 'What is that idiot doing ?! Oh man, he's not that bad... Not bad at all!'  
Now things got dangerous for Logan, as he felt Dustin's hungry lips on his member, he needed to suppress any needs to moaning.  
But as Dustin went on... "Mmmmmm."

A couple of girls looked at Logan as they heard his moan. Logan just smiled and acted like his usuall way. "What's up Babes?!"  
As the girls rolled their eyes and looked again at the presentation, Dustin started to move his lips further over Logan's member.

Logan : 'Mmmm Yeah Dustin... Why is he so slow ?' Logan placed 1 hand on Dustin's head. "Lets go a little faster." With that in mind Logan pushed Dustin's head down.  
So far down, that Logan's member forced itself fully inside Dustin's mouth, and Dustin's mouth wasn't that big... So naturally he started to choke with that big thing pushing down his throat, it hurted and burned deeply. Dustin couldn't even breath, as he kept choking, he grabbed Logan's hand.  
He placed his nails deep into his skin, making Logan release his grip on Dustin. Logan started to bite on his lip to prevent himself from screaming.

Logan : 'That little brat scratched me ! Nobody scrathes Logan Reese and lives !' Logan placed his head under the desk to punish Dustin.  
But as he saw the young teenager holding his hands around his throat, even some tears from the pain rolled over his cheeck.  
Maybe Logan felled guilty or just calmed down, but... "Hey Dustin you okay buddy?"

Dustin nodded, but dind't look at Logan, he acted tuff, but his throat really did hurt a lot.

Logan : "Dustin, im sorry buddy, i got carried away okay? You were just sooo good, i got lost in it."

Logan stopted as he saw Dustin looking in his eyes. "Did you really think i wass good?"

Logan smiled and knew. 'Maybe this blowjob can still go on.' "Yes Dustin you are really good. If you wanne go on, i wont stop yo..."

"Mister Reese !"

As he heard the teacher yell, Logan got back on his seat.

"Is their something so intresting unde your desk, that we need to interrupt Ms Brooks her presentation ?"

Logan : 'Yeah!' "No sire" Logan grabbed his phone from his pocket. "My phone just dropped out from my pocket. Took a while to find it in the dark."

"Oh wonderfull Mister Reese, you may pass it on to your neigbhor and then to me. You can pick it up after class!"

As Logan gave his Phone to Chase, he only thought 1 thing. 'That Dustin can better go on, i love that phone.'  
And 2 seconds later, Logan had that big grin on his face. Dustin's lips were again kissing his tip.

Dustin's throat still hurted like hell, but he did like the taste of Logan. If he could control how far it would go in his mouth, he would continue.  
He already had Logan's member halfe way in his mouth. Dustin's tongue went crazy, Logan looked good, but this thing tasted good to.  
Logan again placed his hand on the blond's head, Dustin got scared that Logan would force his member to deep in again.  
But this time Logan just laid his hand on Dustin, accasually stroking his hair. It felled good, Dutin felled happy, Logan wass a jerk, but also populair.  
For Dustin to be called 'Really Good' by Logan, even if its because of a BJ, Dustin did felled kind off happy and 'sort of proud'.

Dustin knew Logan wanted him to take him in fully, but it wass just to big.  
Dustin did try to take in 3/4 of Logan's massive buddy, but as he tried even further, his throat started to hurt. 'Guess this is my limite, hope Logan wont be mad.'  
But Logan kept rubbing Dustin's head, for Logan it wass far enough. Now he wanted to release his load in the mouth of the young Brooks.  
Logan did started to put pressure on his hand he had on Dustin's head, but not down, he pulled Dustin carefully up, then down and up again .

Dustin knew that this wass what Logan wanted. So he started to take Logan in and out of his mouth.  
He could see Logan's hands, which he placed on the sides of his chair, nailing themself into the chair.  
Logan felled the pressure of his load rising up, it killed him not to be able to moan. Dustin started to realise something big would happen anytime.

Now Chase started to notice how Logan started to nervously move around on his chair and how his body wass so tence.  
Did he just saw 2 hands on Logan's hips? their had to be someone under the table... 'Oh my God ! He's getting a blowjob ?!'  
Chase slowly looked under the desk, luckely the teacher dind't look at him as mutch as at Logan.

Chase got surprised at what he saw. 'Zoey's little brother, giving a blowjob to Logan ?! That PERV. !'

Chase : "Dustin ! What are you doing ?"

Dustin stopted and looked at one pissed Chase. "It's not what it... Well guess it is what it looks like."

Chase did look mad, but now that Dustin stopped, Chase his eyes saw it to. 'Wow is that Logan's dick?! Big!'

Logan looked under the desk. "Yoh Matthews, mind your own bussines! Dustin go on please buddy." Logan had those puppy eyes of him locked on Dustin.

Dustin loved those eyes , sp he just smiled back and continued.

Logan : "You're the best Dustin. And Matthews stop looking at my dick!"

Chase snapped out of it. "Logan you're a perv.! I'm telling Zoey."

Logan : "No you won't, she would hate you for not noticing it sooner. And now get lost." Logan placed one foot against Chase his chest to keep him away from Dustin.  
"Come on Dustin, your reward is cumming up any moment now buddy."

Dustin smiled and went faster. The taste of Logan only got better, he could feel Logan's member throbbing harder and harder, as if something wass cumming up through it.

Logan clammed himself onto his chair, as he gave Dustin that what he wass waiting for. "Yes ! Ohhhh Yeah !"

Dustin got a full load of Logan's stuff in his mouth and down his throat. 'Wow can't believe it, this tastes even better then Logan's dick.'

Dustin took Logan out from his mouth, so he could really start to fully taste the flavour.  
It tasted hot and creamy-like? As he looked at the softend thing, he saw more coming out it. But as he moved to it, for another taste, Chase pulled him back.

Logan got a delicious blowjob, he had to admit it, Dustin's lips are awesome. But as he woke up from this experience, he noticed how the inteire class looked at him.  
Apparently he yelled so loud when he came, that now the teacher marched his way up towards him.

Logan : "Shit !" He had just enough time to put on his pants.

"Mr Reese ! I have had it with you ! Disturbing your fellow classmates like that, only show's just how selfish you are! And why are you're hands under your desk?!"

The teacher grabbed the back of Logan's chair and pulled it away from the desk. Only to find... Nothing?

Logan : "There's nothing under the desk? I mean, see there is nothing under my desk!"

"That doesn't explain why you interrupe your fellow students!"

Logan tried to talk himself out of it. "Well you see sire, i tried to look over those big haired girls infront of me..."

The girls infront of him looked back at him with their mouth's open, chocked of hearing that lie!

Logan : "... To pay more attention, but i couldn't see enough, so ..."

"Oh say no more mister Reese." The teacher said, now in calmed down voice. "I'm gonna fixe that problem for you."

Logan looked at those angry looking girls. "Sorry girls, its the law of the fittest here."

"Wrong Mr Reese, you are gonna come with me and get a desk right next to mine."

Logan : "What ?!"

The teacher smiled devilishly at Logan, it wass clear he dindt believe Logan's excuse. "Yes, that way you can see every presentation in HD. Come on move it."

Logan took his stuff and placed himself next to the teacher, naturally followed by laughter from te rest of the class, especially from the girls

Logan : 'Stupid Chase, if he dind't interfeer, im sure i would have rememberd to cume quietly...' Suddenly Logan realised something. 'Wait and what happend to Dustin?'

Chase moved his chair a little backwards and looked under the desk. "Dustin you okay?"

Dustin : "Yep, good thing you had you're backpack under the desk for me to hide behind."

Chase : "It's more a good thing that the teacher only looked under Logan's share of the desk." Dustin laughed, he knew Logan wass in trouble, but hey thats what happens when you almost choke someone with something that big. And he wass lucky that he could hide behind Chase his legs and backpack.  
The teacher dindt see him if there's is anything i can do."

Chase smiled at Dustin and unzipped his zipper. "Yes, you can start with this."

Dustin : 'Ah man, not again !' (Poor Dustin)

* * *

So everyone, that wass my very first Zoey 101 Fanfiction.  
Hope you liked it, please write some reviews.  
If you want me to make a sequel, place it in the review.

I like to end my story's with an open end, so that sequels are possible.  
This one could have many sequels i think. like Logan and Dustin take it a step further or Dustin and Chase trie it to.  
Maybe even Logan who gets back at Chase in his own way.

Well you may give your opinion which one you think sounds good.  
Maybe i'll do all 3, i dont know yet, i still have other story's who need work to.  
Anyway write a review

:D

Bye.


End file.
